my foolishness
by xinppi
Summary: sakura yang berusaha melupakan luka masa lalunya bertemu Kise Ryouta seorang model pindahan dari Amerika.. "jika pada akhirnya kau akan membuangku, kenapa kau peduli padaku, menjagaku, hanya untuk membuatku salah paham bahwa kau mencintaiku"
1. chapter 1

**_my foolishness_**

 ** _by_**. xinppi

Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto

kuroko no basuke milik om Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sudah ** _ku duga, ternyata aku tak sekuat bayanganku. Sial.. kenapa? Kenapa? Aku selalu menjadi pihak yg kalah. sekali saja apa aku tak boleh menang, tertawa dan menghancurkanmu. Aku menyesal, menyesal. Aku ingin mati saja._**

Sakura merapikan meja kerjanya dengan enggan. Baru saja bosnya, Orochimaru Presdir Orochimaru.corp tiba-tiba menghubunginya memberitahukan bahwa ia sedang sakit dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut rapat dengan sebuah agensi bernama the Hyuuga's entertainment. Tugas itu begitu mudah baginya tak ada masalah, karena ia ikut andil dalam menyusun proyek ini. Sebuah proyek acara tv bertema kesehatan yg akan disiarkan pada OBS TV yg merupakan anak perusahaan Orochimaru.corp. Dalam proyek acara ini mereka akan bekerjasama dengan the Hyuuga's sebuah agensi ternama yg melahirkan artis-artis dan model terkenal. Hanya saja Sakura belum tahu siapa artis yg akan digunakan untuk acara ini. Rapat ini akan membahas hal itu.

"Hei sakura, ini nama-nama tamu yg datang dari the Hyuuga's" Karin menyerahkan map berwarna merah padanya.

Sakura langsung menyambut tangan Karin dan segera membaca nama-nama itu.

"Neji Hyuuga.., Kise Ryouta, Deidara, ten-ten, Naruto Namikaze" begitu selesai membaca seketika wajah Sakura memucat.

"Hmm, nama-nama itu sepertinya tidak terkenal. Mungkin artis baru. " Karin menggelengkan kepalanya

"Rapat akan dimulai Pukul 01.00 siang sakura. Tuan Itachi akan ikut denganmu." Karin melanjutkan.

Sakura memandang Karin nanar "Karin bisakah kau menggantikanku?"

"Hah.?" Karin memasang wajah bingungnya

"K-kau saja yg rapat.." suara sakura tercekat

"Hah..? Sakura dalam membuat kesepakatan dengan perusahaan lain kau ahlinya, kau asisten kepercayaannya tuan Orochimaru."

Sakura hanya terdiam

"Kau pucat.. apa kau sakit" Karin hendak menyentuh wajahnya. Namun sakura berpaling.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap sakura pelan.

Saat itu Karin tidak dapat membaca seberkas ketakutan di mata sakura.

Berkali-kali Sakura menarik nafas menenangkan diri, dan menutup matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia berputar-putar mengelilingi kantor. Ia tidak bisa duduk diam saja diruangannya seperti menunggu maut. Biasanya ia selalu bersemangat dengan pekerjaannya namun kali ini ia ingin kabur. Kini ia tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 18. Ia melihat bayangannya pada dinding kaca dihadapannya 'menggenaskan' kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Pagi ini ia datang terlambat, dan langsung mendapat tugas sialan ini. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memakai make-up. Well siapa yang peduli bagaimana ia terlihat. Jujur saja ia terlalu gugup walau hanya untuk sekedar merapikan sanggulnya. Ia melihat arloji Pukul 01.00 siang 'sudah waktunya' pikirnya.

Ia berjalan menuju lift, menunggu sesaat. Dan pintu lift pun terbuka, ada dua orang di sana dan sakura tidak memperhatikan mereka. Lift mulai bergerak. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar membayangkan apa yg akan ia temui di lantai 20. Tepat di lantai 20 pintu lift terbuka. Ragu-ragu sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, suara jantungnya memenuhi pendengarannya. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift, hanya 2 langkah saja dari lift. Dari sana dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, ia bisa melihatnya di sana di ujung koridor yang cukup jauh darinya. Orang itu berdiri disana. Dadanya serasa di pukul palu raksasa, sesak, pening. Selama 5 detik ia memberanikan diri memandang orang itu sebelum sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu ruang rapat. Selama 5 detik itu sakura berusaha semampunya untuk berdiri dan bertahan. Dan detik berikutnya ia jatuh.

Kise

'Jujur saja aku tak mengerti tentang hal-hal berbau bisnis. Sebentar lagi aku akan rapat dengan pimpinan Orochimaru.corp. Aku akan bekerjasama dengan OBS TV anak perusahaan Orochimaru.corp. Agensiku berhasil mendapat kerjasama itu untuk mengorbitkanku. Well, aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika, aku seorang model. Aku orang Jepang, saat tamat sekolah menengah atas aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Amerika karena alasan pekerjaan ayahku. Dan aku kembali, aku ingin bekerja dinegaraku sendiri dan hidup mandiri di usiaku yg sudah 28thn ini. Walaupun orang tua dan kakakku perempuanku masih disana.

Saat ini aku dan Deidara asistenku berada didalam lift menuju ruang rapat yang katanya ada di lantai 20. Si Deidara bodoh ini berada di sampingku sedang memainkan lilin yg ia bentuk-bentuk menjadi binatang. Aku hanya menatapnya bosan. Lift berhenti di lantai 18, menampilkan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang digulung berantakan. Wanita itu terlihat sangat pucat tidak ada warna lipstick di bibirnya, ibuku selalu bilang seorang wanita harus selalu tampil rapi. Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan lipstikmu saat bekerja di kantor sebesar ini. Selain itu mataku dapat menangkap tubuhnya yang bergetar ia seperti ketakutan. Ia masuk ke dalam lift dan berdiri tepat di sampingku. Aku meliriknya, dapat kullihat bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 20

"Aku harus ke toilet" Deidara berbisik padaku

"Kau duluan saja" dan ia langsung keluar sambil berlari kecil. Wanita di sampingku berjalan setelahnya, dan berhenti 2 langkah dari lift. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ia pingsan di hadapanku. Aku segera menghampirinya

"Nona, nona..." Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya, panas sekali pikirku. Aku juga merasakan sensasi basah dijariku. Di pelupuk matanya ada air mata, apa ia menangis?

"Nona, kau bisa mendengarku" tak ada respon apapun

"Sakura, astaga sakura.." seorang gadis pirang yang sedang lewat berlari kearah kami.

"Oh tuhan sakura... Jawab aku" gadis itu setengah berteriak.

"Ia pingsan, tidak akan bisa menjawabnya" kataku.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Aku menggendikkan bahu "dia tiba-tiba pingsan"

"Oh, tuan.. bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku tidak akan bisa menggendongnya ke klinik"

"Tentu saja"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh ringkih wanita yang di panggil sakura ini.

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu tuan" wanita berambut pirang tadi membungkuk di hadapanku..

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tadi kami satu lift dan ia terlihat tidak sehat" aku tersenyum pada wanita pirang itu. Ku lihat arloji ditanganku dan sadar tentang rapat yang akan kuhadiri.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi nona"

"Oh tentu saja, maaf aku mengambil waktumu. Terimakasih banyak"

Aku membungkuk memberi hormat dan pergi dari sana.

Saat memasuki ruangan Deidara langsung menyerbu ke arahku.

"Kau dari mana? " semburnya.

"Hanya membantu seseorang," ucapku

"Belum dimulai?" Tanyaku padanya

Deidara mengangkat bahunya "belum.."

Kami duduk di samping dr.Uzumaki Naruto tepat di seberang Neji. Deidara kembali memainkan lilin mainannya, sungguh kekanakan pikirku. Di ruang rapat ini ada 6 orang. Aku, Deidara, si dokter Uzumaki Naruto, Neji dan Ten Ten sekertarisnya. Ku perhatikan dr. Uzumaki dari tadi ia hanya diam sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia sangat pendiam, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya kemarin di kantor the Hyuuga's. Ten ten tampak menulis sesuatu pada agendanya.

Cklek suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan gadis berambut pirang tadi, yang ku temui saat menolong gadis merah muda itu masuk bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan diikat rendah.

"Selamat pagi, maaf kami terlambat" ucap si laki-laki

"Perkenalkan aku uchiha Itachi manajer OBS TV, dan ini sekertarisku Yamanaka Ino. Maafkan kami Tuan Orochimaru tidak dapat menyambut kalian karena sakit " mata onyx nya memandang kami selanjutnya Itachi dan Ino membungkuk bersamaan.

Dengan begitu rapat dimulai

"Jadi anda Kise Ryouta dan dr.Uzumaki yg akan membawa acara kami?" Itachi menjabat tanganku dan tangan dr. Uzumaki. Aku tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ya, kami merekomendasikan mereka, dr.uzumaki adalah dokter yg sangat berkompeten sekarang ia juga bekerja di Tokyo hospital dan Kise adalah bintang baru the Hyuuga's" Neji menjelaskan pada Itachi, bahwa menurutnya aku dan dr.Uzumaki adalah orang yang paling cocok untuk acara ini. Dan tentu saja acara tv ini pasti akan mendapatkan rating yg bagus Neji meyakinkan. Neji dan Itachi berdiskusi cukup lama. Sedangkan aku dan sang dokter hanya diam saja menyerahkan kerja sama ini sepenuhnya pada Neji.

Tanpa sadar aku malah sibuk memandang Ino 'Dia seksi, dan cantik menurutku, matanya berwarna biru sedikit kehijauan. Pemandangan yang sangat menawan. Geez apa yang kupikirkan.'

Sakura terbangun diatas tempat tidur klinik dan mendudukkan diri

"Sial..." Ia menjambak rambut panjangnya yg kusut, rasa nyeri menjalar dikepalanya karena bangun tiba-tiba..

"Kau sudah bangun?" Shizune perawat yg bertugas menghampirinya. Sakura hanya mengangguk, ia melirik arlojinya. Pukul 04.00 sore sebentar lagi jam pulang kantor, berapa lama ia tidur disini pikirnya.

"Aku mau pulang.."

"Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Shizune menyentuh dahinya. "Demammu sudah turun, tadi aku menginjeksi obat tanpa seijinmu. Kau pingsan"

"Hmm.." sakura hanya mengangguk

"Kau sudah tertidur disini selama 3 jam. Sepertinya sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras sakura" hening sesaat sampai sakura menjawabnya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah.. ku rasa aku memang butuh istirahat. Hey shizune bisakah kau membuat surat sakit untukku, 3 hari saja"

Shizune hanya tersenyum "tiba-tiba kau bersemangat, apa Orochimaru menekanmu?"

"Tidak.. seperti yang kau katakan aku hanya ingin beristirahat"

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengirimkan surat sakitmu ke bagian personalia nanti"

"Terimakasih, aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Sakura..." Ino berlari dari pintu dan memeluknya, shizune hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 2wanita dihadapannya. Sebaiknya ia keluar saja.

"Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja Ino. Aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan mengantarmu. Sebentar lagi pukul 05.00"

Sakura hanya diam tanpa protes pada wanita pirang itu.

"Btw Sakura, tadi tuan Itachi rapat bersamaku kau tidak perlu khawatir sepertinya acara itu akan berjalan dengan baik"

"Ino aku tidak mau tahu, kepalaku pusing" yah sakura benar-benar tidak peduli dengan proyek itu saat ini.

"Hey, biasanya kau selalu bersemangat jika masalah pekerjaan. Kau tahu model itu sangat tampan dokternya juga lumayan hehehe. Dan mereka berdua pirang sepertiku. Manusia pirang memang mengagumkan" sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Ino sebaiknya kau pergi mengambil tas kita, aku tidak ingin membicarakan pekerjaan saat ini. Jika kau tidak segera pergi aku akan pulang sendiri!!" Sakura bersedekap.

"Hey-hey tenang, baiklah aku pergi kau tidak perlu marah sayang"

Sepeninggal Ino, di ruang klinik yang sepi sakura mencengkeram erat kemeja didadanya. Cairan bening menetes didagunya.

Sakura.

Tititit..tititit

"Ugh.. berisik.." tanganku menggapai weker disamping tempat tidurku. Pukul 06.00 pagi. Aku bangun dari tidurku, hari ini aku libur kulempar saja weker itu dan kembali tertidur. Aku harus tidur.

Bzzt..bzzt

Susah payah kubuka mataku dan meraih ponsel di bawah bantal.

"Ya..?"

"Sakura... Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan keapartemenmu, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Bukannya kau sedang kerja??" Aku meguap malas

"Aku sudah pulang bodoh, jangan bilang kau tidur seharian dan tidak tau waktu!"

"Eehh..." Sakura melihat jam di ponselnya, benar haha. ia tidur dari malam sampai malam lagi.

"Aku akan mampir membeli makan malam untuk kita, tunggu aku" Ino mematikan sambungannya.

Ino membeli ramen untuk kami, makanan yang kubenci tapi si bodoh itu bilang ia sangat ingin memakannya. Sekarang ia sedang mencuci piring untukku.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa menginap walaupun sangat ingin"

"Baguslah aku tidak mau kau mengganggu tidurku dengan suara dengkuranmu"

"Ck wanita menyebalkan.." Ino mencebik padaku

Ia menyelesaikan piring itu dengan cepat.

"Aku harus segera pulang, ada laporan yang harus kukerjakan malam ini. Aku tidak mau tuan Itachi memarahiku besok"

"Hm.." ia mengambil tasnya dan berlari kecil ke pintu depan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ino berbalik dan memelukku, tetap sehat Sakuraku. Ia menepuk pipiku dan pergi.

Aku berbalik berjalan ke kamarku, melihat lampu kota dari jendela besar disamping tempat tidur. Btw apartemenku ada di lantai 15 pemandangan dari sini cukup bagus. Berkat Orochimaru aku bisa menyewa apartemen yang lumayan mewah ini, tidak benar-benar mewah hanya lumayan.

Banyak hal yang muncul dalam pikiranku, walaupun aku berusaha melepasnya aku selalu berakhir memikirkan hal yang paling ingin kulupakan dan itu berakhir buruk. Kubuka laci meja riasku kukeluarkan botol obat dari sana dan menelannya beberapa butir. Tak ada pilihan ini satu-satunya cara menghindar. Aku harus tidur.

Aku terbangun tanpa alarm, pagi yang baru lagi. 'Sepertinya ia sangat bahagia dan kau masih menyedihkan' suara itu muncul dari dalam diriku.

Rasa tidak nyaman didadaku kembali muncul. Kulihat jendela yg tidak kututup tirainya semalam. Mungkin lompat dari sana tidaklah buruk. Kurasakan cairan hangat dipipiku. Kapan aku akan sembuh?.

Ku tatap botol obat di samping bantalku. Kuambil beberapa butir dan menelannya tenggorokanku terasa panas kuminum air diatas meja. Setelah itu aku kembali tertidur. Yang kubutuhkan hanya tidur. Setelah tidur aku akan baik-baik saja.

Kise

Hari ini aku mulai bekerja untuk OBS TV, syuting live show yang berjudul 'healthy lifestyle' akan di mulai besok. Tapi hari ini aku ada pemotretan untuk poster acara olahraga. Mereka mengontrakku untuk menjadi ikon OBS TV. Padahal aku hanya wajah baru disini.

"Kau harus bekerja kerasKise" Deidara berjalan disampingku

"Tentu saja Dei, aku tidak percaya mereka memberikan kontrak eksklusif padaku"

"Yah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ini perusahaan besar. Kurasa batu loncatan yang bagus untuk mantan atlit basket yang berwajah cukup manis sepertimu" aku memukul kepala Deidara

"Rasanya aku ingin memplester mulutmu"

"Ha ayolah Kise, itu benar. Dan sebaiknya kau menaikkan gajiku jika berhasil"

"Cih.. " aku hanya mencibirnya. 'kerja saja belum beres' pikirku

"Lihat itu si pirang" ia menunjuk Ino dengan dagunya

"Kita juga pirang bodoh" Ino melihat ke arah kami dan mendekat.

"Oh, anda tuan Kise ?" Ucapnya

"Aku Deidara" Deidara menyela

"Oh tentu saja kita bertemu saat rapat" ino membungkuk

"Panggil saja aku Kise nona, kita akan menjadi rekan kerja"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kita akan menjadi rekan kerja atau tidak tapi mungkin kita akan sering bertemu di kantor ini. Panggil aku Ino"

"Kami akan melakukan pemotretan tapi sebelumnya kami akan menyapa tuan Orochimaru terlebih dahulu" Deidara menjelaskan pada Ino.

"Aku bisa mengantar kalian, ruangan tuan Orochimaru ada di lantai 50" Ino tersenyum, cantiknya.

"Tentu saja, terimakasih sebelumnya" ucapku

Ruang kerja Orochimaru sangat luas mungkin aku bisa bermain basket disitu. Penampilan Orochimaru begitu nyentrik, rambutnya panjang terurai, kulitnya sangat pucat, dan ia menggunakan anting pada kedua telinganya satu hal lagi matanya seperti mata ular. Kami hanya saling menyapa dan berkenalan untuk menjaga Sopan santun terhadap orang yang sudah membayar jasa kami.

"Selamat bergabung Kise.. aku berharap banyak padamu" kami bersalaman

"Tentu saja tuan, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik kau bisa percaya padaku"

"Haha aku suka kepercayaan dirimu"

"Kami tidak akan mengganggumu lebih lama tuan, Kise akan melakukan pemotretan hari ini" Deidara menginterupsi.

"Tentu saja, sekertarisku akan mengantar kalian,"

"Karin kemarilah" Orochimaru memanggil sekertarisnya melalui interkom.

Seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata datang dan memberi hormat

"Antar Kise dan Deidara untuk pemotretan"

" Baik tuan"

"Oh ya, wanita itu dia belum datang bekerja?"

"Belum tuan sepertinya lusa"

Aku hanya mendengar pembicaraan Orochimaru dan sekertarisnya.

"Mari tuan aku akan menunjukkan jalannya" ucap Karin padaku dan Deidara.

Kami berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Presdir Orochimaru.

Pemotretan berjalan cukup lancar, kurasa aku melakukannya dengan baik. Deidara mengatur pakaian dan gaya rambutku. Deidara adalah temanku kami bertemu di New York fashion week, 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku pertama kali mencoba menjadi seorang model amatir. Ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni, ia bisa melakukan apa saja. Baju, rambut, makeup, melukis dia bisa semuanya . Namun dasar orang aneh dia tidak suka bekerja pada perusahaan, ia tidak mau seninya diatur siapapun karena itu ia hanya menjadi freelance. Dan saat aku mengatakan akan ke Tokyo dia langsung ingin ikut. Dan jadilah dia asistenku, asisten serba bisaku.

"Besok jadwalmu kosong" ia memberitahuku

"Hmm.. kau bisa libur" kataku.

"Besok aku dan bandku akan tampil disebuah kafe. Datanglah"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku menonton para pria, lagi pula apa kau tidak bosan melihatku" ia langsung memukul kepalaku

"Ini penampilan perdana kami di tempat umum, dan bawa saja salah satu teman wanitamu seperti biasa. Lagipula vokalis kami itu wanita namanya konan"

"Benarkah?, baiklah aku akan datang"

"Bagus" Deidara memperbaiki tatanan rambutku

Sakura

'Aku terbangun di pagi berikutnya lagi. Sekarang kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Kemarin aku tidur seharian, dan sekarang perutku sangat lapar. Sepertinya aku memang harus hidup lebih lama lag. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengetahui seberapa kejam dunia ini padaku. Aku menyeret kakiku ke kamar mandi, siapa wanita buruk rupa didalam cermin itu?. Tentu saja bayanganku sendiri.

"Oke cukup sudah berakting sebagai korban, aku harus melanjutkan hidupku" tolol aku bicara pada bayanganku. Lagipula Masih ada orang yg membutuhkanku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru dan orang tuaku , dan Ino juga, well aku harus hidup untuk mereka.

"Sakura kau harus melakukan banyak hal hari ini, maksudku kau harus tampil cantik. Berhenti bertingkah menyedihkan!!" Dengan begitu aku bisa mengangkat kepalaku dihadapannya.

Aku keluar apartemenku pukul 10.00 pagi. Tentu saja setelah 1 jam dikamar mandi menggosok semua kotoran yg menempel di tubuhku. Haa aku tidak mandi 2 hari, wanita macam apa. Dan sedikit sarapan sehat membuat tubuhku jadi terasa lebih segar. Aku berdandan dan memilih baju yg bagus sebelum berangkat. Apa celana pensil hitam, t-shirt hitam pas body, kemeja abu-abu yg sedikit kebesaran dan tidak dikancing, topi baseball hitam, dan sneaker berwarna putih bisa dibilang bagus? Entahlah.

Kulajukan mobilku perlahan. Tujuan pertama salon, tubuhku butuh dimanjakan. Lalu butik, aku harus membeli banyak baju dan sepatu. Selanjutnya mmm, nanti saja kupikirkan.

Sudah pukul 5 sore, aku berkeliling kota kesana kemari melakukan hal yang disukai wanita wanita. Kumasukkan semua tas belanjaanku ke dalam mobil. Kurasakan getar ponselku, itu panggilan dari Ino.

"Halo.."

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sehat Ino"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku akan ketempatmu"

"Eh, jangan!. Em maksudku kau tidak perlu kesini. Kita bertemu besok saja di kantor"

"Aku mencium bau sesuatu, kau dimana Sakura? Jangan bohong"

"Jeez, aku sedang menghabiskan uangku. Aku tidak di rumah"

"Mmm,?"

"Tenang saja aku tidak ketempat yang aneh, aku hanya kesalon"

"Sakura jangan coba-coba ke klub sendirian, dan jangan minum alkohol jika tidak bersamaku"

"Baik nyonya aku akan ingat itu"

"Bagus, karena kau sudah sehat aku akan lembur"

"Kenapa kau bekerja keras sekali?"

"Hmm karena aku asisten Itachi uchiha yang menuntut kesempurnaan"

"Cih, jika kau selingkuh dengannya aku akan membunuhmu"

"Hahah, tenang sayang aku bukan wanita murahan. Hei sakura aku senang kau bangun dari tempat tidur terkutuk itu. Bersenang-senanglah, besok kau mungkin tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Iya.. kau juga" ucapku dan sambungan pun terputus.

Ini masih sore, mungkin aku mampir ke..,yg pasti jangan ke klub. Mungkin kafe saja. Melihat ke kiri jalan aku melihat sebuah kafe. Kafe ini terlihat cozy, kutepikan mobilku dan memarkirnya. Sebelum keluar dari mobil kumasukkan semua helai rambutku di balik topiku. Dengan begini aku terlihat lebih tomboy, mungkin laki-laki akan takut padaku. Hahaha.

Kafe ini cukup ramai, dan ada pertunjukan live musik oleh band indie. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di pojok. Di samping mejaku terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang suap-suapan, tepatnya si wanita berusaha menyuapkan sesendok es krim pada pacar pirangnya namun sayang sepertinya si pacar tidak suka manis karena dari tadi ia tidak mau membuka mulut. Sayup-sayup ku dengar mereka berdebat. Saat membolak-balik balik buku menu Kurasakan sesuatu dipinggangku, saat menoleh kudapati seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 4tahun menarik kemejaku.

"Hey sayang, kau mencari siapa?" Aku menyapa anak itu, ia sangat lucu dan tembam. Ia hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Aku teringat dulu aku sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Jika dulu aku benar-benar melahirkan ia akan sebesar anak ini.

"Hana, ibu mencarimu nak. Oh maafkan aku nona kau jadi terganggu" wanita yang sepertinya ibu anak ini membungkuk padaku. Lalu ia menggendong anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya, anakmu sangat lucu" aku berdiri mengelus pipi Hana.

"Hey sayang jadi namamu Hana, cantik sekali"

"Iya bibi.." si ibu menjawabku menggantikan hana.

"Nona silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Maaf kami mengganggu. Kami harus segera pergi karena suamiku menunggu di mobil" si ibu pergi dari mejaku membawa anaknya. Ku atap kepergian ibu dan anak itu.

Aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak perempuan pikirku, dadaku kembali terasa tidak nyaman. Aku kembali ke posisi dudukku mengambil nafas dalam dan tanpa sengaja menoleh ke samping. Laki-laki pirang yg bersama kekasihnya tadi menatapku tanpa ekspresi, mata kami bertemu. Mata berwarna emas itu begitu tajam. Selanjutnya aku membuang muka. Aku tidak suka jika seseorang berusaha membaca apa yg ada di dalam diriku.


	2. chapter 2

chap 2

Sakura

Aku berjalan menuju lobi kantor, langkahku terhenti karena beberapa clening service sedang mengepel lantai didepanku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari area yang akan dipel, sampai kurasakan punggungku membentur sesuatu. Mungkin ada pegawai lain yang berdiri dibelakangku pikirku.

"aww, panas..."

"deidara kau tidak apa.."

Aku berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, aku melihat seorang pria beramput pirang panjang yang tengah menggenggam kopi panas dan seorang lagi berambut pirang pendek tengah mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya. Si rambut panjang menatapku kesal

"hey perhatikan langkahmu, jangan mundur sembarangan" ucap si pirang panjang.

Hey memangnya ini salahku, kau juga sibuk ngobrol makanya tak melihatku kan pikirku. gah tapi aku tak mungkin menjawab seperti itu pada tamu perusahaan, mungkin karena aku tak pernah melihat wajah merek berdua.

"maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak tahu anda berada dibelakangku. Ini karena aku menghindari lantai yang sedang dipel" aku menunduk minta maaf padanya, demi perusahaan ini bukankah aku sangat loyal.

"tapi tetap saja harusnya kau berbalik untuk melihat ada orang dibelakangmu atau tidak" ia terus mengomel sambil mngelap bajunya yang terkena cairan hitam kopi itu. Aku ingin membantunya, tapi tentu tidak sopan menyentuh tubuh orang asing yg baru kau temui.

"dei, apa kau tidak apa-apa, kopi itu cukup panas bagaimana jika kulitmu terbakar" kulihat temannya khawatir ia menarik t-shirt si rambut panjang agar tak menempel pada kulitnya. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"dikantor ini ada klinik, aku akan mengantarmu kesana untuk mendapatkan salep luka bakar" tawarku

"tidak perlu, kopinya memang panas tapi tidak cukup panas untuk membakar kulitku"

"hey, kau serius.." temannya tetap khawatir

"hmm, aku hanya menyayangkan t-shirt ini. Ini kesukaanku, ini limited edition nona kau tidak akan bisa membelinya di jepang" ia melotot padaku.

"oh ayolah tuan jangan berlebihan, jika kau mencucinya nodanya akan hilang" ucapku

"mudah sekali kau bicara" ia mencebik ke arahku

"hey aku sudah minta maaf lagi pula ini bukan salahku seutuhnya, kau pasti tidak melihat kearah depan makanya menabrakku"

"hey hey kau menyalahkanku?"

"ya" kurasakan suaraku meninggi

"kau benar-benar ya.."

"sudah cukup, aku bisa terlambat. Aku akan mengganti biaya laundrynya" jika terus berdebat aku bisa jadi kasar itu tidak baik. Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka, geez sudah pukul 08.05 aku terlambat 5 menit. Aku teringat sesuatu dan berbalik menghadap mereka

" hey" aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka

"namaku sakura, kau bisa menitipkan billing laundry di bagian informasi. Dhaa" uh apa yang ku lakukan, tak perlu seantusias itu sakura. Aku berlari menuju lift yang hampir tertutup.

"Finally I'm here.."

Yah akhirnya aku diruanganku, aku akan bekerja seperti biasa lagi, bertemu tuan Orochimaru dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku seperti biasa. Aku merindukan mejaku, sudah 3 hari.

"Pagi Sakura.."

"Hai Karin, pagi" aku tersenyum ceria pada Karin yang baru masuk ruangan. Kami berdua adalah asisten Orochimaru.

"Wow, Sakura kau terlihat lebih segar dengan gaya rambut itu. Tapi kenapa kau memotongnya? Apa tidak sayang memotong rambut panjangmu sampai sebahu begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang baru Karin, well aku lebih suka rambut ini"

"Yah kau terlihat lebih cantik mungkin" Karin membereskan barang-barang dimeja kerjanya.

"Mungkin? Oh ayolah Karin. Aku tau aku tidak secantik itu, paling tidak buat aku senang sedikit"

"Hahahahah, hell no. Mm baiklah kau memang fabulous Sakura. "

Aku hanya tersenyum "aku akan ke pantry membuat kopi untuk tuan Orochimaru kau mau?" Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Hmm tentu, btw Sakura kau harus membayar 3hari kemarin aku kerepotan karena kau tak ada"

"Baiklah hari ini berikan semua pekerjaan padaku" setelah mengatakan itu aku berjalan menuju pantry. Kasian juga Karin kemarin pikirku.

Saat aku kembali membawa kopi untuk orochimaru ia sudah duduk dimejanya.

"Sakura bisakah kau melihat syuting acara healthy life, hari ini syuting perdana"

"mm.." aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. " baik tuan"

" laporkan padaku bagaimana hasilnya"

"tentu saja tuan"

"sopan sekali? Apa kau masih sakit?"

"ck, memangnya kapan aku tidak sopan" kini aku menatapnya bosan.

"sakura, apa kau mau kukenalkan dengan salah satu teman pengusahaku?" ia nyengir dasar ular pikirku

"ck, pembicaraan ini lagi."

"Memangnya sampai kapan kau akan memikirkan masa lalumu itu, hidup terus berjalan. Disini kau menderita memangnya mereka pernah memikirkanmu"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Tunggu sakura kau tidak benar-benar menyukai sesama jenis kan"

"Ya tentu saja aku menyukai sesama manusia. Cukup pembicaraan ini. Aku keluar"

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu, orochimaru disana pasti sedang menertawakanku. Orochimaru tahu betul masa laluku. Selama ini aku hidup dengan belas kasihan darinya, bisa dibilang aku sangat berhutang budi padanya. Jadi aku akan bekerja seperti anjing untuknya.

Pukul 11.00, aku berjalan menuju tempat syuting, aku berdiri dibelakang kameraman. Aku sedikit gelisah, tapi aku harus bekerja. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk baper sekarang ini, lagi pula aku sudah memutuskannya, aku tidak peduli. Kemarin aku bereaksi berlebihan karena sedang sakit. Aku melihatnya di panggung sana, Uzumaki Naruto ia masih sama. Ia berdiri bersama pria yang yang kutemui tadi pagi, pria pirang dengan anting di telinga kirinya teman laki-laki yang menabrakku. Jadi dia yg membawakan acara ini bersama Naruto pantas saja wajahnya tidak buruk tentu saja maksudku ia tampan.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto melihatku, aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya. Naruto lihat aku, aku berucap dalam hati. Seolah ia mendengarku, naruto berbalik menghadapku, yah ia tampak terkejut melihatku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat bertingkah seolah ia tidak pernah melihatku. Apa kau takut?, bodoh aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tak ada gunanya berdiri disini aku harus pergi atau acara ini tidak akan berjalan bagus atau sebenarnya hatiku yang akan jadi buruk. Hah cukup, positif thinking pikirkan yang indah-indah. Hidupku sudah bahagia. aku berjalan menuju ruang kendali untuk melihat acara ini dari sana.

Kise

Pagi ini berawal menyebalkan, deidara mengomel ini dan itu dihadapanku. Mengeluh karena t-shirt kesayangannya terkena kopi yang ia pegang sendiri. Dasar konyol, ini semua karena seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba berheni saat kami berjalan beriringan. Tanpa sengaja deidara menabrak punggung gadis itu dan tumpahlah cairan kental hitam itu pada t-shirt berwarna hitam merk chanel yang katanya hanya ada dua di dunia itu. Geez walau aku sedikit khawatir ia akan terluka karena cairan kopi panas itu, tapi ia malah lebih mementingkan t-shirt bermerk itu. Menyebalkan. Kulihat punggung gadis yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami, gadis yang tanpa sengaja kutemui beakangan ini. Ia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari waktu itu, saat ia pingsan di lift. Yah ia terlihat lebih rapi dari pertama kali kulihat dengan potongan rambut sebahu itu. Ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa, tentu saja ia tak mengingatku dan deidara walaupun saat itu kami satu lift. Toh deidara juga lupa.

"sial, sial, aku benci wania itu"

"hey kau baru bertemu dengannya dan sudah bilang benci" ucapku padanya

"Kise, bagaimana ini bajuku?"

"dei benar kata wanita itu, nodanya akan hilang setelah dicuci. Jangan berlebihan"

Deidara hanya menatapku kesal mendengar ucapanku.

"ayo sebaiknya kita kemar mandi untuk mengganti bajumu" aku berjalan mendahuluinya

"ck, kau harus mengganti baju ini"

Aku tak menjawabnya, aku mulai malas mendengar ocehannya tentang baju itu.

Semua kru lalu lalang mengatur acara, ini akan menjadi syuting perdana kami. Deidara sedang membubuhkan make up diwajahku, kuperhatikan dr.Uzumaki sedang bengong. Kenapa laki-laki ini selalu bengong Kupikir akan mudah berteman dengannya tapi ternyata susah juga. Apa karena perbedaan umur kami, tapi ia tidak setua itu. Atau karena ia sudah berkeluarga dan aku terkesan seperti anak muda. Hmm entahlah.

"Sudah selesai.." aku mendengar deidara berucap

"oke.." aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, deidara meperbaiki letak kemeja yang kugunakan.

Ku hampiri dr.Uzumaki mencoba lebih akrab dengannnya. Aku menepuk pundaknya

"hey dokter kau terlihat tampan.."

"kau boleh menggilku Naruto, dan tentu saja kau lebih keren Kise. Kau bintangnnya di sini" ucapnya

" hahaahaa... kau bisa saja dokter, tapi aku memang keren" ha aku hanya tertawa, lagi pula ia lebih tua mana mungkin ku panggil namanya saja. Naruto senpai lebih cocok mungkin

"Err sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai kurasa sebaiknya kita ke atas panggung" ia berjalan mendahuluiku.

"hmm baiklah, Naruto" hu ujung-ujungnya aku memanggilnya naruto

Syuting berjalan lancar, hari ini naruto menjelaskan tentang jantung koroner, aku ingat dulu kakekku meninggal karena penyakit jantung juga. Respon penotonton juga cukup bagus aku harap rating untuk acara ini makin naik. Aku meneguk air mineral ditanganku, deidara sedang membereskan peralatan kami.

"Aku lapar" deidara bergumam

"apa kau anak bayi?. Kenapa kau tidak makan saat aku sedang syuting" ucapku. Kelaparan karena menungguku bodoh sekali. Mau membuatku merasa bersalah.

"cih, kau ini aku tidak mau makan sendiri. ayo kita makan di kantin kantor ini" ajaknya

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan hanya mengangguk padanya.

Kami berjalan menuju kantin, tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sosok ino yang sedang mengantri. Aku dan deidara mengambil makanan, lalu menghampiri mejanya.

"kami boleh gabung" ucapku

Ino mendongak "oh tentu saja"

Aku dan deidara duduk dihadapannya, ino tersenyum kecil.

"hai gadis pirang" suara deidara membuatku menoleh, dasar tidak sopan

"hai pria pirang.." Ino terkekeh

"Kita bertiga berambut pirang" ucapku

"ahaha, kalian memang pirang, lalu apa hebatnya"

Kami menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara, wanita berambut merah muda itu si sakura berdiri disamping meja kami menggenggam nampan makan siangnya. Ia menertawakan kami.

"Apa kalian anak SD membanggakan warna rambut yang sama, tapi sebenarnya kalian terlihat seperti keluarga pirang bahagia dari jauh hahaha" kami bertiga tidak merespon candaan yang dilontarkannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali

"Ino, geser" ucapnya, Ino mengikuti perintahnya. Dan ia pun duduk dihadapanku.

"hoa, kau wanita yang tadi. Kebetulan sekali" kudengar suara deidara dari sampingku

" hey, kita bertemu lagi" jawab si wanita itu

"Kalian sudah bertemu" ino menunjukku dan sakura

" yup, tadi pagi. Ia menabrakku dan menumpahkan kopi dibajunya sendiri" sakura menunjuk deidara

"dasar wanita ini salahmu, dan panggil aku Deidara" deidara melempar bungkusan bajunya yang terkena kopi tadi pagi.

"Kau saja yang laundry, hari ini aku agak sibuk"

Sakura menangkap bungkusan baju yang dilemparkan deidara padanya.

"beritahu temanmu, jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya noda kopi" sakura menatapku datar. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"siapa namamu?" Sakura bertanya padaku.

"Kise Ryouta, dan dia Deidara" ucapku menunjuk Deidara.

"Aku Sakura Haruno dan dia Ino Yamanaka" ia menunjuk Ino. Ada apa dengan wanita ini kenapa tiba-tiba melakukan perkenalan.

"Kise Ino milikku, berhenti menatapanya penuh kagum atau damba atau apalah" sakura menatap langsung padaku dengan aura persaingan. Tunggu apa dia bilang, dia dan ino, apa mereka.. aku tidak tahu menjawab apa sekarang

"uhuk uhuk " ku dengar deidara terbatuk-batuk, aku juga bingung bereaksi apa.

"Maksudmu dengan kata milik, apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" Wajah Deidara memerah karena tadi tersedak ia bahkan tidak minum dan langsung bertanya.

"Yup" sakura tersenyum

Aku tak habis pikir dengan Dua gadis cantik dihadapanku ini. Sakura menatapku tenang, mata emerald jernih itu tidak terlihat malu dengan ucapannya.

"sakura kau ini, apa yang baru saja kau katakan bodoh" wajah ino memerah ia tampak panik.

"diam kau ino, berhenti flirting dengan orang-orang ini?" sakura melotot pada ino, dan ino hanya menundukkan kepala menutupi wajah merahnya.

"aku serius Kise, jangan suka padanya jangan jatuh cinta padanya"

"tunggu-tunggu" aku mengangkat tanganku dihadapan wajahnya." Kau berlebihan, dia memang cantik tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Jangan salah paham. Dan jika kalian sepasang kekasih aku mengerti"

"Baguslah.." sakura tersenyum padaku, geez apa ia tidak malu memaksa orang untuk tidak menyukai seseorang.

"Kami bukan kekasih, lagipula sakura apa kau sudah mengucap terimakasih pada kise?" ino menyela

"kenapa akau harus?" sakura menjawabnya santai sambil meminum air mineralnya.

"ia orang yang menggendongmu saat pingsan " ino berucap tak kalah santai

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapku dan ino bergantian. Ia menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya. Wah ternyata sesulit itu mengucapkan terimakasih padaku.

"kau tak perlu berterimakasih aku hanya membantu ino" sakura tersenyum meremehkan mendengar perkataanku.

"lalu aku harus berterimakasih karena kau sudah membantu ino. Well terimakasih banyak Kise"

"jangan dipikirkan, memang tugas laki-laki membawa hal berat untuk wanita"ucapku padanya, laki-laki memang lebih kuat kau wanita mana bisa melindungi ino.

"oh ayolah, aku tidak berat aku hanya 50kg" ucap sakura malas.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat berat,wanita dengan tinggi sepertimu biasanya suka memiliki berat badan 45kg" aku menatapnya remeh

"Apa aku wanita terberat yang pernah kau gendong?, Kalau begitu kau beruntung" sakura malah tersenyum. Ia melihat arloji kecil yang melingkar ditangannya dahinya berkerut.

"ayo makan, kita semua datang kesini untuk makan. Ino makanlah jam istirahat akan segera berakhir"sakura mengambil sendoknya dan mulai memakan nasi kare dihadapannya.

Aku juga sudah tidak ingin berdebat, bicara dengan wanita ini membuatku jadi lapar. Ku lirik deidara disampingku yang sibuk makan, sepertinya ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan pasangan sesama jenis dihadapan kami. Yah tentu saja yang terpenting untuknya adalah t-shirt bodoh itu. Akhirnya kami berempat makan dengan tenang. Sekali lagi aku melihat ke arah sakura, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah nasi. Disaat yang sama ia melihatku, ia melotot dan berbisik 'apa?' Ia memasang wajah angkuh dan melanjutkan makannya. Tapi apa benar ia dan Ino, aku hanya menggeleng membayangkannya.

terimakasih readers sudah mampir membaca ff abal-abal ini \\('o')/ .

•saya juga fans narusaku, hidup narusaku!!!

•tapi apa ff ini berakhir dengan narusaku? enggg hehehe mohon baca terus ya.


	3. chapter 3

chap3

 _ **"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf aku menghancurkan mimpi kita. Lupakan semua janji yg kuberikan. Lupakan aku, semoga kau dapat bertemu dengan laki-laki yg lebih baik dariku. Maafkan aku."**_

Naruto

"hey Sakura jika aku tidak berakhir bersamamu di akhir cerita ini aku akan mati" aku mencium punggung tangan gadis yg paling ku cintai itu. Ia memelukku.

"aku mencintaimu Naruto, jika kita tidak bersama kau akan bertemu wanita lain dan hidup bahagia bersamanya" ia tersenyum padaku, walaupun ada ketakutan didalam matanya setelah ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"kau saja yg cari kaki-laki lain" aku tak mau kehilanganmu

"kau saja bodoh.."

Ia memandangku, dan aku bisa menyelam ke dalam mata emerald bening itu. Hanya ada aku di sana, hanya aku. Aku memeluknya erat. Yang kurasakan saat ini aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Ku kecup bibir manis Sakura, perasaan ingin memilikinya mengalir dalam diriku. Kecupan manis itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Aku menginginkan segala hal yang ada padanya. Dan Sakura juga menyerahkan semuanya padaku, karena baginya hanya aku satu-satunya laki-laki yang ia cintai. Aku tahu itu dari cara ia memperlakukanku. Ia mempercayakan semua hal yang dimilikinya padaku.

Entah kenapa kenangan itu kembali muncul, 4 tahun sudah berlalu. Kuharap kau bahagia, harapku tulus. Orang-orang disekitarku sedang sibuk, aku sedang berada di sebuah stasiun TV untuk mengisi sebuah acara bertema kesehatan.

"dokter sebentar lagi kita akan mulai" seorang staf memberitahuku

"hey dokter kau terlihat tampan.."suara Kise seorang model yg akan membawakan acara ini bersamaku.

"Kau boleh memanggiku Naruto.., dan tentu saja kau lebih keren Kise. Kau bintangnya disini"

"Hahahaha... Kau bisa saja dokter. Tapi aku memang keren"

"Err sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai ku rasa sebaiknya kita ke atas panggung" aku berjalan mendahului Kise.

Syuting sedang berlangsung acara diadakan secara live, aku sedang mengedukasi pemirsa mengenai penyakit jantung koroner. Hingga mataku tanpa sengaja mengarah pada staf-staf yg sedang memperhatikan jalannya acara. Di tempat yg gelap itu, seolah aku melihat bayangan Sakura. Dengan rambut merah mudanya yg sebahu dan mata hijaunya menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Ku alihkan pandanganku dan berusaha fokus pada penjelasanku. Sampai syuting ini berakhir aku tak berani melihat ke arah sana lagi, walau mungkin yg kulihat hanya imajinasiku. Aku berharap acara ini cepat selesai. Jika selesai aku akan langsung menjemputnya.

"Ayah...!!" Aku mendengar suara bocah memanggilku. Kuarahkan mataku pada anak laki-laki berusia 3 tahun yg sedang berlari kearahku. Rambutnya, matanya benar-benar mirip denganku.

"Boruto.." kulambaikan tanganku padanya, ia menerjangku, memelukku dan tertawa.

"Bagaimana hari ini jagoan?" Kuusap lembut kepalanya

"Hari ini dipelajaran olahraga aku bermain bola, dan berhasil mencetak gol" ia bercerita dengan matanya yg berbinar-binar.

"Anak ayah memang hebat"

" Ayah, bolehkah boruto bersama ayah hari ini sampai besok?"

Aku tersenyum kearahnya "tentu saja jagoan"

Ku gendong, anak laki-lakiku yg sangat berharga menuju mobil. "Hari ini kita akan melakukan hal-hal seru boruto, apapun yg kau inginkan ayah akan mengabulkannya."

"Benarkah? Asyik. Kalau begitu boruto ingin main game dengan ayah, boruto ingin makan eskrim juga mm" boruto tampak berpikir keras, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah jagoan, apapun itu kita akan melakukannya oke"

"Oke"boruto tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

Aku menyetir menuju toko eskrim kesukaan boruto yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat penitipan anak boruto.

"Boruto kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Boruto mau rasa coklat yah"

"Baik sayang, tunggu ayah di mobil ya. Ayah akan segera kembali"

"Oke"

Aku keluar dari mobil memesan es krim untuk boruto. Kulihat beberapa orang tua dan anaknya yang juga membeli es krim. Rasa bersalah menghantuiku, aku tak dapat memberikan kebahagiaan yang utuh pada boruto. Setiap hari ia harus menghabiskan waktu di tempat penitipan anak karena aku dan ibunya sangat sibuk. Karena ia memiliki orang tua yang sangat egois seperti kami yang hanya mementingkan ego masing-masing ia sering bersedih. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang memberikan sebanyak mungkin waktuku untuknya.

"Ini es krim anda tuan" penjual es krim menyodorkan satu cup besar es krim rasa coklat padaku. Aku membayarnya dan kembali ke dalam mobil. Kusodorkan es krim tadi pada boruto.

"Ayo kita pulang nak, kita akan bermain game sepuasnya di rumah" boruto tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"Ayo yah, cepat boruto sudah tidak sabar"

Aku dan boruto bermain game kesukaannya, makan malam bersama. Aku berusaha membuatnya senang. Kini ia tertidur pulas di sampingku. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan tidak bisa bermain dengannya. Ibunya perawat dan seorang asisten dokter anastesi juga tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu dengannya karena jadwal operasi yang kadang tidak tentu, khusunya untuk kasus emergency. Ku rasakan Ponsel genggamku bergetar, seseorang menelpon pikirku.

"Halo??"

"Naruto, bagaimana boruto" itu suara Hinata ibu dari anakku

"Dia sudah tidur, dia baik-baik saja" ucapku

"Lusa aku libur, biarkan ia menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lusa"

"Baiklah, ku harap tidak ada operasi Cito besok" ucapku tak masalah

"Naruto..." Hinata terdengar ragu

"Ya Hinata?"

"Tidak ada, baiklah selamat malam"

Tuty Tut Tut

Panggilan terputus. Ku simpan Ponselku di atas meja dan menidurkan tubuhku di samping boruto. Apa yang terjadi pada hidupku belakangan ini. Pernikahanku dan Hinata kuharap akan bertahan seumur hidupku, namun pada akhirnya kami bercerai. Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku mencintainya tentu saja, namun kadang cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membuat manusia tetap bersama. Keinginanku, keinginan Hinata, hidup kami berdua menjadi satu setelah menikah. Aku dan Hinata tak mau menyerah pada mimpi dan pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Hinata menjadi asisten anastesi yang harus siap kapanpun operasi dilaksanakan. Dan aku seorang dokter umum yang bertugas di UGD. Kami bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama. Setiap hari berusaha menyembuhkan pasien memenuhi impian masa muda kami. Jadwal petugas kesehatan itu sangat mengerikan menurutku, pagi, siang, malam walaupun libur kau harus siap di hubungi kapan saja. Kau hanya hidup untuk pasien.Tanpa sadar kami melupakan kebahagiaan buah cinta kami, boruto. Aku ingin Hinata berhenti bekerja dan mengurus boruto, tapi ia tak mau melakukannya karena ini mimpinya. Sejak berumur 1 tahun boruto menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di tempat penitipan anak Hinata tidak bisa bersamanya karena banyaknya operasi Cito saat itu. Saat itu aku mulai berpikir Apa gunanya hidup dalam satu atap jika kami hanya sibuk sendiri, apa gunanya kami bersama tapi boruto tetap kesepian.

Flashback

"Bu aku tidak bisa menjemput boruto hari ini karena harus double shift, Hinata juga tiba-tiba ada Operasi Cito" ucapku pada ibuku melalui sambungan telepon.

"Kalian ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus anak. Ibu akan menjemputnya bersama menma kebetulan ia baru pulang sekolah" kudengar suara ibuku dari seberang sana.

"Makasih Bu"

"Naruto, kalian harus membicarakan masalah ini. Boruto jadi terlantar jika kalian sibuk terus, pikirkan psikologi boruto" ibuku menasehati

"Ya bu, aku janji akan mengurusnya"

"Kalian selalu bilang akan mengurusnya, tapi boruto tetap saja kesepian" suara ibuku mulai meninggi

"Bu aku ada pasien, akan kuhubungi lagi nanti"

Kumatikan ponsel genggamku tidak mau berdebat dengan ibuku lagi.

"Dokter, ada pasien baru di bed 5 ia mengeluh..."

Suara perawat memanggilku dari belakang.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" teriakku.

Kuselesaikan pekerjaanku dengan dipenuhi bayangan boruto yang selalu bermain sendiri. Keesokannya aku pulang ke rumah, dan mendapati Hinata akan berangkat kerja. Boruto harus tidur di rumah orang tuaku semalam.

"Selamat datang" ucapnya padaku.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara"

"Apa tidak bisa nanti malam saja? Aku harus berangkat sekarang" ucapnya

"Sebentar saja, nanti malam aku shif malam" ucapku, aku melangkah menuju sofa ruang tamu dan duduk di sana.

" Hinata bisakah kau berhenti bekerja?" Hinata yang sedang mengecek isi tasnya berhenti dari kegiatannya terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

"Ini demi boruto, aku tahu kau menyukai pekerjaanmu tapi boruto kesepian. Kenyataan bahwa ia harus lebih sering berada di penitipan anak menggangguku ibuku tidak bisa mengurusnya sepanjang hari"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Naruto, tapi kita bekerja untuknya. Lagi pula boruto bukan satu-satunya anak yang dititipkan di penitipan anak. kita menitipkan boruto di sana agar tidak merepotkan ibumu"

"Tapi Hinata, apa kau tak mau bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Malam ini pun ia harus tidur di tempat orang tuaku. Apa kau tidak merindukannya"

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya, tentu saja aku ingin bermain bersamanya. Kenapa kau bicara seolah aku tak pernah memikirkan anakku"

"Aku tahu kau memikirkannya Hinata, hanya saja.." aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku melakukan ini semua untuk boruto, lagi pula kau harus mengobati ayahmu yang stroke dan harus memikirkan pendidikan menma selanjutnya dengan penghasilanmu terlalu banyak tanggungan"

Aku tidak suka mendengar Hinata, memang benar aku harus tetap menjaga keluargaku. Ayahku terkena stroke dan tidak bisa bekerja lagi, adikku masih SMA perjalanannya masih panjang, ibuku membuka toko kecil dan menghidupi keluarga dari sana. Walaupun tidak berlimpah tapi aku pasti bisa menghidupi Hinata, boruto dan keluargaku. Memangnya sebegitu pentingnya uang itu.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa-bawa keluargaku" aku menatapnya marah

"Naruto, mungkin sekarang kita sibuk dan boruto kesepian tapi kelak kita pasti bisa bermain bersamanya. Mm?" Tatapannya memohon padaku.

"Kelak? Kapan itu?" Ucapku tanpa melihatnya. Suasana di ruang tamu saat itu menjadi begitu hening. aku dan Hinata tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan itu.

"Berangkatlah, kau akan terlambat" aku menyuruhnya pergi dan kemudian masuk ke kamar.

Sejak itu kami semakin jauh, dan boruto menghabiskan waktu di rumah orang tuaku lebih lama. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga pilihan berpisah muncul di dalam kepalaku. Pilihan itu begitu menyedihkan, perpisahan itu melukaiku dan Hinata tapi jika dua orang hidup bersama namun menginginkan hal yang berbeda itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Setelah berpisah kurasa kami lebih berusaha memberikan waktu untuk boruto. Ia bisa bermain dengan ibu dan ayahnya meskipun bergiliran . Dibandingkan dulu ini jauh lebih baik menurutku bagi boruto, ia tetap memiliki ayah dan ibu walaupun tidak tinggal di atap yang sama. Sepertinya manusia memang harus terluka dulu baru bisa menghargai hal-hal berharga di sekelilingnya.

Flashback end.

Kise

Hari ini hari Minggu hujan mengguyur seluruh kota, aku tak punya jadwal sama sekali. Deidara bahkan tidak pulang sejak kemarin. Aku hanya bengong sendiri di rumah, aku lapar. Kubuka pintu kulkas mencari makanan. Tapi tak ada apapun disitu, apa aku pesan antar saja. Ku rasa aku akan ke minimarket saja. Kebetulan ada minimarket di samping bangunan apartemenku, hanya perlu menyeberang jalan raya. Ku ambil mantelku dan payung kemudian keluar apartemen menuju minimarket itu. Setelah keluar dari bangunan apartemenku, aku berlari kecil menyeberang jalan. Aku menaruh payungku di tempat yang telah disediakan sebelum masuk. banyak sekali Snack berjejer di rak-rak. Karena udara begitu dingin, aku mengambil ramen instan dan menyeduhnya dengan air dari dispenser yang telah disediakan. Kubawa ramenku dan duduk di kursi menghadap luar toko. Disampingku sudah ada orang duduk sebelumnya, tangannya memegang bakpao hangat aku bahkan bisa melihat uapnya dan kopi hangat tersaji dihadapannya. Bukan pilihan yang buruk, tapi jika hujan begini tentu saja yang berkuah dan hangat itu nomor 1. Aku melahap ramen dihadapanku. Aku melirik sekali lagi pada orang disampingku, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia menggunakan Hoodie menutupi bagian samping wajahnya. Jari-jarinya panjang dan ramping, ia pasti wanita. saat aku sibuk memperhatikan jari-jarinya ia menoleh. Mata emerald didepanku menatapku bingung. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada ramen dan memyumpitnya ke dalam mulut semoga ia tidak sadar aku memperhatikannya. Kenapa harus wanita ini.

"Hey Kise.." sapanya

"Hai Sakura" balasku acuh

"Kebetulan sekali, kenapa kau bisa ada ditempat seperti ini?" Ia bertanya

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku disini?" Ya memang kenapa jika aku disini sakura.

"Tidak ada, biasanya orang akan memilih layanan pesan antar disituasi seperti ini" mata emeraldnya memandang hujan deras di balik kaca toko.

"Mm aku hanya ingin, entah kapan terakhir kali aku makan ramen di minimarket seperti ini"

"Memangnya di Amerika tidak ada?"

"Huh, Amerika? Darimana kau tahu?"

Sakura tersenyum "aku sudah membaca profilmu, jadi aku tahu"

"Jadi kau tahu semua hal tentangku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya hal-hal yang kau cantumkan pada daftar riwayat hidupmu, misalnya alamatmu di gedung apartemen sebelah timur minimarket ini"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ini sedikit tidak adil, jadi pegawai bisa membaca profilku dan aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka"

"Oh ayolah, kau artis itu wajar lagipula itu hanya informasi dasar" sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Memangnya kau tinggal dimana?" Tanyaku

aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah barat minimarket ini"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan memakan ramen. Ku lirik Sakura, ia begitu memperhatikan ramen yang kumakan.

"Kau mau?" Aku menawarkan

"Tidak, aku tidak makan ramen" ia menggeliat

"Tipikal wanita takut gendut" cibirku

"Aku tidak akan gemuk walau makan, aku hanya tidak mau"

"Tapi matamu terus melihat ramen ini, kau pasti menginginkannya? Tidak perlu malu" aku tersenyum mengejek

"Hahaha, tidak. Makanlah sebelum dingin" sakura terkekeh.

"Padahal cuaca hujan begini, ramen sangat pas disantap" ucapku padanya

Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia tak menjawabku. Pandangannya lurus menatap jalan raya yang dipenuhi air hujan. Perasaanku atau apa sakura yang ini lebih sopan dari yang kemarin.

"Sakura, sakura" wanita ini melamun aku memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh "apa?"

"Kau tidak kesini bersama ino"?"

Ia menghela nafas "Kise, sudah kukatakan jauhi Ino"

"Aku hanya bertanya" aku hanya mencari bahan pembicaraan, karena kau bengong oke. Lagipula kenapa aku harus bertingkah cerewet begini. Lebih baik jika wanita ini diam.

"Kise, aku serius. Kau boleh menyukai siapapun asal jangan Ino"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang menyukainya, kau menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri"

"Baiklah anggap saja kau tidak suka, dan jangan pernah menyukainya sampai kapanpun"tegasnya

"Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi padanya?"

"Aku hanya melindunginya"

"Ck, memangnya aku apa? aku bahkan tidak benar-benar menyukainya"

"Hehehe" sakura hanya terkekeh "aku hanya berjaga-jaga"

"Terserah kau saja," kataku padanya.

Aku tidak akan bicara tentang Ino lagi dihadapan Sakura, karena ia akan langsung berubah posesif. Sebaiknya kuselesaikan saja makanku, aku harus segera pulang aku mulai tidak nyaman karena dingin. kulihat Sakura juga meneguk kopinya sampai habis. Kami menuju kasir bersamaan, sakura membayar terlebih dulu ia membeli beberapa makanan ringan 3 bungkus Oreo 5 bungkus keripik kentang dan satu cup eskrim vanilla. Selanjutnya giliranku membayar, saat keluar dari minimarket sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu. Aku mengambil payungku, sakura memandangku dengan tatapan bodoh dia memang terlihat bodoh dimataku saat ini walaupun kemarin ia bersikap berkuasa.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Sepertinya payungku hilang" ucapnya

Aku melihat payung dalam genggamanku, bagaimana ini pikirku.

"Mungkin mereka juga menjual payung" aku menunjuk minimarket

"Sudah habis, tadi aku mendengar kasirnya memberitahukan salah satu pembeli" katanya

Aku berpikir sejenak, bagaimana ya.

"Mm bagaimana jika kau mengantarku, kemudian kau bisa pulang dengan payung ini" aku memberikan ide.

Sakura memicingkan matanya "wah kau tega menyuruh wanita berjalan 2kali?"

Hah dia bilang apa? wanita? "Maaf saja Sakura, walaupun kau berada dalam wujud wanita aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu wanita. Kau seorang pria di depan Ino kan?."

"Wow benarkah.."sakura terlihat senang dengan ucapanku. Ada apa dengan wanita ini, sebegitu senangnya dianggap pria.

"Tapi Kise tetap saja, apa kau tega membiarkanku berjalan dengan jarak 2 kali lipat?" Ia mencoba menawar.

"Tentu saja aku tega, kau tidak mungkin berpikir untuk menyusahkan sang pemilik payung kan?" Aku mengangkat payungku tinggi.

Sakura bersedekap "baiklah ini hanya hal kecil, ayo cepat aku mulai kedinginan" ia mengusap lengannya.

Jujur saja sebenarnya jika sakura lebih memohon aku akan mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu, tapi aku terdistraksi oleh wajah bahagianya ketika aku mengatakan kalau menganggapnya seorang pria. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ia begitu senang. Kami berjalan pelan menyususuri derasnya hujan, Sakura berpegangan pada ujung mantelku ia tak mau terkena cipratan air. Ia sama tidak canggung berdekatan denganku sejujurnya akulah yang tidak nyaman. Kami hanya diam, aku menikmati suara hujan sampai depan gedung apartemenku.

"Ini sedikit konyol, Pulanglah.." ucapku

"Ya kau benar, aku merasa konyol berjalan dari minimarket kemari dan kembali melewati jalan yang sama menuju apartemenku" sakura memainkan payung ditangannya

Aku tersenyum"Ya kau benar tapi untuk seorang pria ini hal mudah, pergilah" aku mengusirnya karena aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam disini dingin, tapi ia hanya nyengir terlihat senang sekali.

"Kise, terimakasih. Dan untuk yang waktu itu juga terimakasih" setelah berucap sakura langsung berbalik pergi. Aku bingung sesaat. Untuk yang waktu itu, maksudnya saat ia pingsan kan?. Kemana harga dirinya yang kemarin, yang begitu sulit mengucapkan terimakasih

Hari ini waktunya kembali bekerja seperti biasa, dengan Deidara tentu saja. Aku menyetir mobil kami, dan Deidara disampingku memainkan lilinnya. Jadwalku hari ini syuting iklan ponsel genggam di OBS TV.

"Semoga si pinky tidak lupa membawa t-shirt milikku"

Aku hanya memutar mataku, t-shirt itu lagi. Aku malas meresponnya.

"Kau mau kopi?" Tanyaku padanya.

Deidara melirik baju yang ia kenakan, dan berpikir. "Tidak, kita langsung saja. Kita sudah sarapan kan"

"Baiklah"

Aku dan Deidara berjalan menyusuri koridor Orochimaru.corp menuju bangunan OBS TV, kantor ini terhubung satu sama lain. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang wanita berjalan dengan percaya diri, high heels berwarna hitam mengkilap membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Rok pensil dan blus hijau gelap tanpa kerah melekat pada fiturnya. Rambut merah muda sebahu terselip pada sebelah telinganya. Membuatku dapat melihat anting dengan permata sewarna matanya yang cukup mencolok pada telinganya. Yah itu Sakura, ia menggenggam berjalan dengan sebuah map ditangannya, ia berhenti kemudian bicara dengan seorang pegawai. Bicara? tepatnya memarahinya atau mungkin menegurnya. Ekspresinya tampak kesal, satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak-gerak menjelaskan sesuatu. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Kemanapun aku pergi kami akan bertemu. Ia melirik kearahku sebentar dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Ia bahkan tak menyapaku dan Deidara. Sepertinya Deidara tak melihatnya, jika melihatnya ia pasti sudah histeris membahas t-shirt kesayangannya. Kami hanya berjalan menuju tempat syuting. Aku mengerjakan tugasku seperti biasa, begitupun Deidara ia yang biasa cerewet jika berhubungan dengan pekerjaan bisa sangat serius. Ia mengatur gaya dan makeupku tak membiarkan setetes keringat mengganggu penampilanku. Ia tetap setia disampingku melakukan semuanya.

"Oke baik istrahat 15 menit" kudengar suara sutradara.

Aku menghampiri Deidara, dan duduk disampingnya. ia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral padaku.

"Hai.." Ino datang mendekati kami dan duduk di samping Deidara.

"Ino, mana temanmu itu?" Deidara pasti akan mulai cerewet tentang bajunya lagi

"Sakura?"

"Ya"

"Ah, kau merindukannya ya?" Ino menggoda Deidara

"Ya aku merindukan t-shirt kesayanganku"

Ino terkekeh mendengar Deidara "Sakura itu cantik, tubuhnya indah, dan ia sangat pintar kau tidak akan bisa mencela kekurangannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya tertarik pada t-shirt itu"

"Dadanya tidak besar" Deidara menjawab asal

Kulihat Ino bersedekap tidak suka pada pernyataan Deidara barusan.

"Bukankah Sakura pacarmu, kenapa kau berharap laki-laki lain tertarik padanya?" Aku mengeluarkan suara, kemarin Sakura begitu senang dianggap sebagai pria, ia juga selalu bersikap posesif jika pembicaraan mengarah pada Ino. Jika ia mendengar perkataan Ino tadi kurasa ia akan kecewa.

"Ha? Jadi kalian masih berpikir sakura pacarku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, kemarin ia dengan bangga mengatakannya saat dikantin" Deidara menjawab Ino antusias.

Ino hanya tersenyum ia menunjukkan tangan kirinya, memain-mainkan jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin berwarna perak. "Aku sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria, aku dan sakura hanya bersahabat" ucapnya.

Aku dan Deidara mengerutkan dahi

"Jadi ia hanya berbohong?" Deidara menjawab lebih dulu

"Sakura hanya ingin melindungiku, ia sangat menghormati setiap ikatan yang terjalin. sahabat, kekasih, tunangan, pernikahan ia sangat serius dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkanku menjadi wanita pengkhianat. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menjauhkanku dari para pria"

"Tapi ia tidak perlu repot-repot bersikap lesbi, apa untungnya. Laki-laki bahkan akan menjauhinya" Deidara berucap sambil merapikan peralatan make-up di atas meja.

"Sakura tidak suka berurusan dengan laki-laki, sejak aku mengenalnya, sekitar 4 tahun yg lalu ia tak pernah berkencan."

"Dan kau menganggap itu normal?" Aku yang dari tadi hanya mendengar akhirnya bersuara.

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak, ia menatapku bingung dan mulai ragu pada ucapannya. "Tidak, aku yakin sakura normal. Ia hanya terlalu serius bekerja" Ino menyangkal.

Benarkah, aku ragu. Aku mulai berpikir perasaan Sakura pada Ino hanya sepihak dan Ino mungkin tak menyadarinya.

"Terserah kau saja itu bukan urusanku" ucap Deidara "lagi pula untuk apa kau kemari?" Ia menambahkan

"Aku kemari untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa Kise mendapat ruang kerja untuk dirinya sendiri"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak bekerja disini setiap hari" ucapku pada Ino

"Tuan Itachi bilang akan lebih mudah jika kau punya ruangan untukmu sendiri disini, lagipula sebagian besar pekerjaanmu berhubungan dengan OBS TV kau akan sering berada di kantor ini" Ino menjelaskan.

"Ini bagus Kise, kita bisa beristirahat" Deidara menepuk bahuku

"Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang"

"Ah tidak Ino nanti saja, kami masih harus melanjutkan syuting. Bisakah kau kembali sekitar satu jam lagi?"

"Tentu saja kise" Ino tersenyum

"Dan bisakah kau menghubungi temanmu untuk mengembalikan t-shirt milikku?"

"Tentu saja Deidara, aku akan mengingatkan Sakura. Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku sepertinya syuting juga akan dimulai lagi" Ino pergi meninggalkan tempat syuting ini.

Dan aku masih termangu memikirkan Sakura, apa ia benar penyuka sesama jenis.

Dari jauh kudengar suara sutradara memanggilku, kami memulai syuting kembali. Sutradara mengarahkan jalannya syuting, aku berusaha melakukannya dengan baik. Sutrada itu penampilannya sangat punk, ia menggunakan banyak tindik di wajahnya. Hidung, alis, dagu, namanya juga unik, pein. Terlepas dari penampilannya ia sangat ahli mengatur kami.

Pukul 08.00 malam, aku duduk disebuah kafe menyaksikan Deidara dan bandnya tampil membawakan lagu akustik. Aku menyeruput capuccino pesananku, seorang gadis disampingku sedang sibuk selfie dengan berbagai gaya. Ia Hikari teman wanitaku, hanya teman bukan pacar, walaupun sebenarnya kami sedikit melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Menurutku tak masalah selama ia tak menuntut banyak dariku

Aku tidak suka wanita yang mengikatku karena itu merepotkan. Jika wanita jatuh cinta padamu ia akan dengan bodohnya melakukan apa saja untukmu dan jika kalian terikat hubungan, si wanita akan mengklaim pria sebagai miliknya bersikap posesif dan berusaha mengendalikan. Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu. Bukannya aku jahat atau apa, aku juga tidak mau mempermainkan wanita. Pria sulit berkomitmen, dan suka dikelilingi wanita. Makanya jika belum benar-benar jatuh cinta setengah mati sebaiknya tidak usah mengikat diri dengan wanita. Karena pada akhirnya yang terluka dan merasa dirugikan itu wanita, wanita akan menyalahkan pria atas kebodohan mereka sendiri. Itu hanya filosofi ku, tentu saja di luar sana ada beberapa laki-laki yang tidak seperti itu. Atau mungkin malah laki-laki yang disakiti wanita.

Deidara sudah selesai tampil, ia dan teman-temannya duduk dimejaku. Mereka sibuk memesan makanan.

Hikari menarik lengan kemejaku "Kise aku pulang duluan, besok aku ada kuliah" ucapnya

"Ini belum terlalu malam, tapi terserah kau saja" ucapku

"Hmm ada yang harus kukerjakan jadi aku duluan saja"

"Baiklah, hati-hati"

Hikari berpamitan pada Deidara dan anggota band yang lainnya. Aku tidak mengantarnya, karena bukan kewajibanku. Dia datang kemari sendiri tanpa pernah kuminta, jadi ia juga pulang sendiri.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu wanita yang merusak bajuku hari ini" entah kenapa t-shirt itu menjadi topik panas mulut Deidara beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa bukankah kalian satu kantor?" Konan bertanya padanya

"Yah katanya sih sibuk. Awas saja jika bajuku rusak"

Yup hari ini kami tak bertemu Sakura,.

Flashback

"Ini ruangan untukmu Kise" Ino menunjukkan ruangannya padaku dan Deidara. Ruangan itu cukup luas ada meja kerja beserta komputer walaupun sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah menggunakannya. Sofa dan kulkas kecil, tipikal ruang kerja kantor pada umumnya.

"Lalu dimana temanmu itu?" Deidara menatap Ino

"Oh, sepertinya kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu. Hari ini Sakura sangat sibuk, ia sedang bertemu klien di luar kantor"

"lalu bajuku?"

"Maaf Aku tidak tahu, ia tidak menitipkan barang apapun"

Deidara mendengus mendengar Ino.

"Mungkin besok kalian bisa bertemu, Sakura benar-benar sibuk. Ia adalah asisten tuan Orochimaru dan orang paling dipercaya. Ia sering menggantikan tuan Orochimaru bertemu kolega. Dia orang yang cukup penting. Jadi bersabarlah"

"Seperti murid berprestasi yang dipercaya guru begitu" aku hanya bengong dengan perumpamaan Deidara, dia memang bodoh.

"Mmm perumpamaanmu aneh, tapi bisa dibilang seperti itu" Ino tersenyum menutup mulut dengan tangannya, agar tawanya tak percah.

"Terimakasih Ino, pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku dan Deidara akan kembali ke agency" ucapku pada Ino.

Entah kenapa sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Sakura, aku ingin melihat ekspresinya. Apa benar yang dikatakan Ino hari ini. Gah, sejak kapan aku begitu antusias terhadap problem LGBT ini.

thanks for read~


End file.
